BEI ANGELIKA KALLWASS
by huebsch-haesslich
Summary: KALLWASS - Was trägt Snape für ein Geheimnis? Wieso hasst er Harry so? Hier wird das beantwortet. - please Reviews


Autor/in: --- hübsch_hässlich ---

Disclaimer: Mir nix!

Kallwass:

Stimme: Herzlich willkommen bei Kallwass! Heute haben wir Servus und Harry Potter in der Sendung.

Snape: *Kommt auf die Bühne und stellt sich vor das Tischchen, hat wieder sein gehässiges Gesicht auf Lager* HE! Du Dumpfbacke! Ich heisse Severus!

Stimme: JA, JA! SORRY MANN EY!

Harry: *Kommt auch auf die Bühne und stellt sich vor dem Tischchen auf* Hallo

Kallwas: *mit heiserer Stimme* Hallo

Snape: *hat noch nicht bemerkt, dass Kallwass Scheisse aussieht* Hallo! Uiii, sind Sie krank oder was?

Kallwass: *hat einen dicken Schal um ihren Hals und sieht aus wie ein Zombie, und hat einen Fiebermesser im Mund* Hallo! *hust,kotz,würg* Ja leider.

Fiebermesser: piep, piep, plup

Kallwass: *mit heiserer Stimme* Verdammt, jetzt ist dieser scheiss Fiebermesser schon wieder kaputt! *schleudert den Fiebermesser über die rechte Schulter*

Kameramann: *bekommt den Fiebermesser an seinem Kopf geballert* AU!

Kallwass: Och, das tut mir aber leid! *hat plötzlich einen Lolli in der Hand und geht zu dem Kameramann* Hier, nimm den Lolli und es geht dir gleich viel besser! *reisst die Schutzfolie auf*

Kameramann: NEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Kallwass: *hust,kotz,würg auf den schönen Lolli* Ohhh! Tschuldigung,.....das haben wir gleich! fährt mit ihrem Ärmel über den Lolli* So wie neu! Hier! *gibt den Lutscher dem Kameramann* Viel Spass! *geht auf ihren Platz* *hust, kotz, würg* Alsooo... Was wollt ihr hier? *schnäutzt sich die Nase*

Harry: Ehmm... Auf jeden Fall... *schaut zu Kallwass die wieder hustetet wie eine Verrückte und befürchtet das sie gleich stirbt*

Kallwass: *hust,kotz,würg* Fahr nur fort!

Harry: *mutiger* ALSO! Ich bin hier mit Professor Snape, sie müssen wissen...

Snape: *genervt* Jetzt hör doch auf, mit dem Gelaber von SIE MÜSSEN WISSEN! Du kommst mir ja so vor, wie das Mädchen in American Pie, und zwar: "einmal im Ferienlager..." - Quatsch!

Harry: *sauer* Genau deswegen sind wir ja hier! Der da, *zeigt auf Snape, der den Finger im Arsch hat* SEHEN SIE DAS? Der typ will mich blöd anmachen! Er denkt, ich sei SCHWUL und will mich hier blosstellen!

Kallwass: *sieht Snape mit verzogenem, angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck an* LASS DASS! *schaut Harry wieder an* Und wieso denkst du dass das eine blöde Anmache ist?

Harry: Ja, weil, weil *sieht Snape an* HÖR AUF, DEN FINGER IN DEINEN ARSCH ZU STECKEN! DAS IRRITIERT MICH!

Snape: WER hat dir erlaubt MICH zu duzen, hä?

Harry: ER sagt immer, dass ich eine schwule Ratte sei! Darum denke ich auch, dass das eine Provokation ist!

Snape: *tut so als müsse er kotzen* Seit wann sprichst du denn so gehoben?

Kallwass: SO! Jetzt ruhe im BAU! Ich sehe, das ihr euch nicht besonders ertragt, jetzt müssen wir nur noch rausfinden wieso!

Frau mit Zoom Gläsern im Publikum: *schreit* ICH WEISS WIESO!

Kallwass: *ungläubig* Wirklich? 

Frau mit Zoom Gläsern: JA! Ich bin Sibil Trewelany! (ich hoffe ich hab den Namen richtig geschrieben) Ich kenne die beiden! Und ausserdem habe ich schon seit Monaten...

Harry: Eine Vorrausage! Stimmts? *Trewelany nickt* Glauben Sie ihr kein Wort! Die hat voll eine Macke!

Snape: DAS STIMMT!

Kallwass: *heiserer Stimme* Seht ihr? Ihr habt doch eine Gemeinsamkeit!

Harry und Snape: *glotzen sich ungläubig an*

Trewelany: Auf jedenfall, ich habe gesehen, dass Severus mit Harry verwandt ist!

Snape: *schluckt schwer*

Kallwass: Das ist ja intressant! Wie ich sehe, stimmt das, oder? *sieht Snape forschend an*

Harry: Sag bloss nicht dass WIR miteinander verwandt sind!

Snape: Ja ok.........Ich gebs ja zu! *dreht sich zu Harry* Ich bin mit dir verwandt!

Harry: WAS?

Snape: Jaaaaa....Ich bin mit deinem Vater sehr gut ausgekommen. Aber nur heimlich haben wir uns getroffen! Ich bin schlussendlich schwanger geworden...

Kallwass: SCHWANGER? DU BIST EIN MANN!!!

Snape: *verbittert* Ja, das denkt man, wenn man mich nicht nackt sieht... *Tränen in den Augen* Und dieser Arsch hat mich verlassen und hat mein Baby, mein ein und alles mitgenommen. Ich hasse deinen Vater ja so... und als ich dich sah... *tränen kullern über seine Wange* Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte! Soll ich dich hassen? Weil du genau so wie James aussieht oder dich lieben? Weil du mein Sohn bist?

Harry: *geschockt* DAS GIBT ES NICHT! Wieso hast du mir DAS nicht gesagt?

Snape: *fängt an zu heulen* weil ich denke, wenn du meinst, Lili sei deine Mutter, wäre es am besten für dich!

Harry: *eilt zu Snape und umarmt ihn*

Kallwass: Also dass hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht!

Trewelany: SNAPE UND EIN ZWITTER! PUH! Aber das erklärt auch, wieso du immer so verbittert bist!

Harry und Snape: *schauen Trewelany böse an*

Trewelany: JA, OK! Entschuldigung!

Harry und Snape: *heulen sich aus*

Kallwass: So, Ich glaube jetzt machen wir Schluss, *schaut den Kameramann liebevoll an* kannst du bitte den anderen Gäste sagen, dass ich nicht mehr kann?  
Ich bin so scheiss krank und dazu noch DAS! ICH KANN NICHT MEHR!

Kameramann: *denkt* Tjaaaa... Heute abend wirst du aber noch können.....müssen! *grins* *grins*

ENDE  


MFG

---- hübsch_hässlich ----


End file.
